The Imposter
by scottsman
Summary: Jason Connors, Major Mason's Godson is a Pretender, a genius with the ability to be anything that he wants to be. what is he doing in Costa Luna pretending to be a Chef? with an Island full of suitors for queen Rosie, and what happens when Carter arrives


Chapter 1

A young man in his late teens stood looking over the railing of a ship that was bound for Costa Luna. In the bag that he carried was a collection of Gourmet cookbooks, a chef's uniform and a laptop computer. He had first found about Costa Luna from his Godfathers daughter Carter Mason. Jason was the only person other than Carter who knew what her father really did for a living. Carter had told him about Princess Rosalinda and their adventure together, now he was on his way to Costa Luna as the new young master Chef.

When he stepped off the boat at Costa Lune he was greeted by the queen's Chief of Security, Fernando. He eyed the boy suspiciously. Jason was a tall handsome boy with rugged features and an impish smile that seemed to fit his Dark hair and blue eyes perfectly.

"You are Chef Jean-Pierre Durant," he asked in French

"Yes I am," Jason answered in flawless French. Fernando still looked uncertain

"Follow me," said Fernando, he led Jason into the Royal kitchens.

"_Fernando is a smart man,"_ thought Jason as he pulled on his chef's jacket, _"I'm really going to have to watch my P's and Q's to keep him fooled." _

Fernando had returned when Jason emerged from the back room. Her majesty is dining privately tonight whishes Tingas for dinner this evening."

"Very well," said Jason still speaking French, "they shall be ready."

"The Queen dines in an hour." Jason nodded and turned toward back toward the stove.

"You do know what Tingas are don't you, Jean-Pierre?" Fernando's voice sounded almost accusatory

"Shredded Chicken and onions simmered in a Chipotle sauce and served on a corn tostada." Replied Jason calmly and confidently.

Fernando seemed disappointed that Jason had answered the question correctly; he just grunted and left the kitchen. Jason smiled has he walked over to the Refrigerator and began digging out the ingredients he needed.

30 minutes later he laid two perfect Tingas on a silver platter, covered it with a dome and signaled the waiter to take it into the Queen. As soon as the waiter disappeared through the door Jason walked over to the window and looked down the cliff at a boat that that had just come around the point. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a newspaper clipping, the headline read. **Suitors for the hand of Queen Rosalinda to Arrive in Costa Luna in three days.** Underneath the main headline was another story that was underlined in red it said, **Girl in hospital under mysterious circumstances. **

The article stated that Victoria Montenegro the daughter of the captain of the Royal Yacht had collapsed at school and now was hospitalized Our Lady of Hope hospital in a coma and the doctors couldn't figure out the cause.

Just then Fernando's voice brought him out of his thoughts,

"Queen Rosalinda wants to see you, Jean-Pierre." Jason turned and followed Fernando out of the Kitchen, Fernando led him down the hall and up the elevator to the dining room. As he rounded the corner into the dining room the saw the Queen sitting at her table. She was looking down at her plate finishing the last of her meal. When she looked up it was obvious, by the way her eyes widened, that a young man like Jason was not what she had been expecting to see.

"I trust that the meal was to your liking, Milady" said Jason in a French accent

"Yes, yes!" said the queen All it once remembering why she had called for the Chef, "the Tingas were excellent."

"I'm glad," said Jason "is there anything else your highness would like?"

"Not at the moment I just wanted to compliment you on your excellent cooking."

"That is very kind of you," said Jason, "now if you will excuse me I'll return to my duties." At the queen's nod Jason bowed politely and walked out of the dining room. As soon as Jason left Fernando turned to Rosalinda,

"I don't trust that man, your majesty, there is just something about him." He said. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Fernando, you don't trust anyone." She said

"It's my job to protect you." Snorted Fernando folding his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't mean that you must suspect everyone," said Rosie, "the next thing I know you'll be frisking my mother."

While this whole discussion was going on, Jason was on his way back to his room after stopping off at the Kitchen to get his backpack. He stayed in his room just long enough to change into his street clothes. Then he headed out. An hour later he pulled up outside the hospital in the car that he had rented. Slipping into the hospital through a service entrance. He slipped into the locker room and put on a pair of scrubs and a white coat that had a stethoscope, a pin light in the pocket.

Stepping out of the locker room he walked casually down the hall snagging a clipboard off an empty desk as he walked by. His destination was the hospital lab he wanted to look at the test results on Victoria Montenegro. He was almost to the lab when he spotted a gurney setting there in the hallway with what looked like a 7 year old girl. He walked over to her.

"Hi," he said, "how are you?"

"My head hurts," she said groggily. She was almost out of it. Jason furrowed his eyebrows but quickly smiled again so as not to scare the girl.

"Well," said Jason, "I'll Just take a look." He pulled out the pin light and used into to look in her eyes. Immediately he called the nurse over as the girl lost consciousness.

"This girl has an epidural hematoma, prep her for surgery, and run a CT stat just in case, Skip the paperwork you need to move on this. GO!" an hour later Jason walked out of OR number 2 after saving the girls life.

"That was too close, I want you to see that the book is thrown at the doctor who missed that!"

Jason sat behind the wheel of his car as he drove back to the palace, copies of the files tucked into his backpack.

"Well it took me longer than I thought it would to get those files," he thought, "but I'm glad I could save that little girl," just as he reached the palace he saw that the royal chopper had landed at the helipad and who should step off of it but Carter Mason.

Jason winced when he saw her,

"Ooooh crap,"

**TBC**

**Please Review this is my first story for this movie**

**P.s. Which girl should fall for Jason?**

**A.) Carter (remember she's not actually related to Jason by blood)**

**B.) Rosie**

**C.) Both **

**D.) neither**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
